PROJECT saving SAM
by se7en e11even
Summary: SenRu! Oh yeah! Bwahahaha check it out please! x Newly improved. Sankyuu. Hah!
1. WAsak

PROJECT saving SAM…

alá senru

_by: se7en e11even_

Babala: Kung ayaw mo sa SenRu, wag mo. Charot! =P Pakipress na lang poh yung backspace key sa keyboard, di naman ako namimilit eh. heh. Para lang po talaga to sa mga taong makakaintindi nito, at bago yun kelangan nyu ouh munang magbasa, it's your personal choice. Lol. Yan lang poh ang English dito. At paunawa po: bawal ang pikon, ang asar talo! Nawa maintindihan nio ko at ang gawa ko. Illiterate kasi ako eh. Ang pinaka matalinong illiterate na tao sa mundong 'to…

Dedi: dedicated to sa lahat, at xempre, kay KAMI, I heart YOU poh!!!! Sowee ng lang mejo contradicts yon at ikaw rin, dedicated rin to para sai/alt+164/u Sowee poh sa mga paetsing ko. Sori po talaga sa inconvenience ung formula. Sana poh magets /alt+164/u.

A/N: PROJECT saving SAM… la lang akong maisip na title o wala naman talaga akong isip? sowee kung walang konek yung title sa story, nagkataon lang na kailngan ng tulong nitong si Sam YG na aking malapit na kaibigan kahit di niya alam paalisin na daw siya sa magic, kawawa naman sya wala na syang trabaho, kaya heto…Sobrang hirap poh magpaikli na mga notes ko, sobwah. Xenxa poh sa kabaduyan koh ang hirap puh talaga maging impersonal d2. Salamat puh. Add niu pu aq sa |xD|

Disclaimer: Mabuhay!! lol magiging akin na ang slam dunk, bukas! tomorrow'll never come! at fic lang poh to, sori poh sa lahat …nakailang sori na kya ko?...Oh yeah.

/andami qng poh kelangan ipagpaxenxa/. Malalaman niu na kaya cmula na ng traheja.

**Kabanata Uno: Wasak!**

Sendoh... pov ata…?

02-07-08

7:30 ng umaga…

"tugg-tug-tugggg-utt-ttttgu-tuuuug—tugg-ggg-g-g-…"

Hanap sa alarm clock… At nakita, kaso di naman tumutunog. Hindi pala alarm clock yung humaharurot, tambol pala yon.

'Oo nga pala, nasa binondo ako… tsktsk. Chinese new year nga pala ngayon. Tsk. Ang kati naman ng likod ko…pati pwet ko…"

Sabay amoy sa kamay na pinangkamut...

*what a wonderful smell*

"…hm..May pasok ba? *tingin sa cellphone* Ah okay, meron nga…"

At bumalik sa pagkakahilata. Nang may naamuy sya…

'Amoy tikoy…tsk…Parang kakaiba ngayong araw na to ah. Parang may magandang mangyayari. Full moon ba? Baka naman maging lobo na si angel ngayon. '

Napaisip sya habang nakahiga.

'Ang gaganda pa ng mga kanta sa radio, nakakaantok tuloy. Ano kaya kung umulan habang nag pa-party yung mga intsik? Hehe. Parang ngang nakakatuwa yon! Basa sila habang nagpapapaputok!!! Tapos maputik. Pati mga tikoy bilasa na. Heh. Edi titigil na sila. Wahaha'

"tttugutututugdoogdigotougutguu"

"walang jo ang ingay!!!!"

'sana po umulan, pls KAMI! Madaming tao ang makikinabang! Di lang po ako , dib a? yung mejo bagyo, para canceled mga pasok.' nagrequest pa!

30 minutes after…

+woja+woja

Nakakabagot naman…

"tik-tik-tok-tok-tik"

"ano yon? Relo na naman?" at tingin sa labas. Maingay pa kasi, di pa rin tumitigil ang mga tsinoy sa pamimiyesta, pero na rinig niya pa rin, tengang aso siya eh.

"hhuh?"

nagsipasukan na mga tao.

"Yipppee!!! Umuulan na!!! da best po tlaga kayo KAMI!!! Mwah!"

at lumakas pa nga ang ulan habang nagbubunyi si Sendoh.

kumain si Sendoh, di kanin, noodles- mas masarap naman eh, mas mura pa. Lapas batchoy, pero miswa. Nu un? at nagsightseeing sa may de-slide na window ng wall ng kanilang bahay. Kundi niu naita2nong at di pa maxadong halata, e mayaman talaga sila Sendoh. Kasama niya lang namang nakatira dito yong ate niya at kuya nyah, kaso lagging nasa business trip at out of town, kaya madalas magisa siya. Mag-Isa siya sa bahay. Mag-isa xa sa buhay

Aww. Natulala.

Biglang tumunog ang "Mr. Lonely" na kanta sa radio.

Ayy.. Nakakaawa..,aww.

Change topic na…*mellowdramatic*

Maganda na sana, solo niya internet. Pagkain. Tv. Radio. Kalokohan. Gulo. Pati yung mga magulang nila, wala. Out of town palagi. Naghahoney moon. /Haha. Wala talagang maisip yung writer./ Kaso pati gawaing bahay dahil sa mga gulo niya, solo niya rin. Infairview, di naman sila nagaaway ng mga yon, kaso yung mga yon, lagi nasusunod. Alpha male at female ba. Ganon. Pero di under si Sendoh. mejo lang. pare-pareho lang sila. Syet.

Mahal na mahal naman siya ng mga utol niya. Mga autovolt, pure na may half. Hybrid? Heh. Palibhasa sila nama'y gwapo at gwapa, eh, kung ganyan ba naman ng ganyan ang pilipinas edi ang sya ng buhay. Pwera na lang ngayon. Para kay Sendoh,..

Napatatingin na lang sya sa bintana. Ang ganda na ng atmosphere na kinahaharap ni Sendoh. Lagi talaga siyang present pag nagsasaboy ng biyaya si KAMI galing heaven. Stop and stare pa yung kanta sa radio tapos marami siyang kinakain at nagiinternet habang nakataas yung paa niya sa may cpu. Mataas kasi lagayan ng cpu nila.

Maya maya pa… nagsawa na rin siya.

'ang lamig!' *shivers*

Nagshower siya, para mas malameg, at mejo namumutla na balat niya, lamig kasi.. Lagi nga syang nagiicecream kapag umuulan at pagma-araw, nagkakape .

Di na siya nagbath tub, kasi sira yung temperature converter ano bang tawag dun? tuloy lahat ng tubig, malamig. Nagbihis siya at tuloy tuloy na yon. At natulog. Kase kungdi niya dadaan yon sa tulog mababaliw na siya. Ikaw ba naman sa sitwasyon ni Sendoh di mo pa ba gugustohing mamatay? Malamang alam niyo na yon, kaya nga SenRu poh di ba? Sentido kumon, lol. denial stage pa kasi siya. Then anger. Then acceptance or suicide.

*tulog*

*tulog*

*hindi siya humihilik*

Isa ito sa hobbies niya. kain, tulog, gala, parang pusa lang. KATUGA. At gimik. Ang motto niya naman ay Kami will make a way. When there seems to be no way. Yup. Parang sa bangin, walang daanan, wag kang mawalan ng pag-asa. Walang daanan di ba? Try mo tumawid. Ayon, BOOM, diretso ka sa langit. Yun na yung daanan. Saya non. Charot. Basta yun na yon. Kami will make a way. Whatever what. *nose bleed*. ano to, slambook? Pero sasamantalahin ko na, habang tulog si Sendoh, kakalikutin ko ang mga natatagong past time niya. Uyyy, excited siya. Trade mark ni Sendoh ang loliipop. Tootsie pop. Pareho lang yon. Ang cute niyang tignang naglollipop. Mahilig din siya sa music. Walang particular na genre. Basta maganda. May gusto siya sa bopis. Sa canton. At mahilig din siya magpacanton. Sa Lollipop. Trade mark nga diba? Tsaka yung tandem na kulay ng black at red. Ano pa ba…ah, yung movie naman hin­di pa lumalabas. Balak niya kasing gumawa ng movie. Tas yun na yung magiging favorite niyang movie. Pero sa ngayon, gusto niya pa rin yung titianic. Sabi nung iba favorite part nila don yung sa car, pero hindi naman bastos tong si Sendoh,kaya favorite part niya lang yung sa silya. Ng pini-paint ni jack si rose… it's not bastos, it's art. Artistic kasi si Sendoh eh. Hmm. drinks? Tubig na lang. Para safe. Ang kanya namang Pangarap ay magkaroon ng pangarap, bigla niya kasing narealize na mahirap palang maging mababaw, napagiiwanan na tuloy. Pangarap niya rin palang magka-world peace. Heh. Pustahan kasunod na kasama ang pagkawala ng green house effect at global warming. Lagi namang ganun eh. Uy, pero simple nga lang pala ang pangarap ni Sendoh. yung ibang tao gustong mag-aral sa UST, sa UP, La Salle, Ateneo lagging magkasunod yan, PCU, San Beda, Adamson's, PCU, o FEU pa man, pero siyah iba, UTAG na lang. saya eh. Unibesidad ngTamad At Gimikero. Joke! Trip niya ring mambully ng mga batang walang kasamang nanay. Syempre patay siya don. dati Trip mag 'caught in the act' lalo na sa food court ng SMB. Talamak kasi don. Tapos sa Super market, enemy number one siya ng mga personnel don, kasi nanggugulo ba naman ng mga produkto ron, lagi nilalagay yung mga candy sa area ng modess. Halo-halo. Pati yung mga promo lalo na yung mga free taste, sarap na sarap siya mangubos. Tas me bago pa siyang diskubreng kalokohan, yung pagpuputol ng chocolate at pagdudrog ng mga biskwit at junk foods. Saya saya nga eh. Protocol niya, kung nakita, lagot, takbo na lang, kung nahuli naman, edi patay na. Takas na lang. Sanayan lang yan. *natawa sa sarili*

oy, guys, walang gayahan!!! Akin talaga yan eh! Mamaya, wala na kong maggawa sa mall niyan kasi naunahan na ko! Chaka walang sumbungan!!!

at hanggang gumabi na, natutulog pa rin si Sendoh. pero sa sobrang lamig, nagising siya. Dreaming with a broken heart pa naman yung kanta. Edi sobrang tagos yon sa mokong na to. kakarelate eh. At nadepress siya habang lumalafang. Chumichibog.

*tear drops on my food*

hehe…

gud nyt….

*drool on my pillow*

02-08-08

3 o'clock pm…

Ba't ganun.

Ba't ganun.

Denial?

Hindi naman..

Confusion?

E bat ganun.

Bat ang sakit sakit na…pero ang saya balimbing na writer! hindi ko naman sinasadya eh. Nakakainis naman. Ang,,,sakit. Awwwts… jahejahe naman. Ano bang nangyayari sakin… bat ganito. Ang sakit ng puso ko. 'bug-bug-bog-bog',,, tapos may tumutulong ano sa mata ko.

Ampula pula na nila. Parangang gripo… water based. ..Pati ba naman mata ko naglalaway? Tapos sinisipon na ko. Di ko taalaga alam kung anong konek pagumuuhog ako at ang pagiyak ko. Pero bakit?!!?! Sa dinamidami ba naman ng tatamaan ako pa? ang malas naman. Ano ba to, epidemia? Malas. Malas. Malas. Ko. Parang kasasabe ko lang kahapong pinagpala ako a!

Batet kase ako pa. argh. wHeoeh. Nakakainis. Bweeset. Ganun ba ako kasama para karmahin ng ganito? Ang bilis naman ng balik saken. Ick. Tsktsktsk. Sowee poh KAMI. Di ko naman sinasadya eh. Ang sakit sakit na po talaga nito. ang tindi tindi na po, hindi ko na kaya. KAMI bat ako po? parang may mission lang! sugo? Baket poh?! Hindi ko po kaya. hindi kakayanin. Pareho lang po yon di ba? KAMI anlupet NIYO naman po magbigay ng mga pagsubok, tagos. Hehuhuhuohooho. Ayoko ko na. suko na ko. Ito po ba yung kapalit ng pagiging matalino, mayaman, machong ma-abs, habulin, swabe, at magandang lalake ko na halos perpekto na ko? putek akira, nagkakaganyan ka na nga, ang yabang yabang mo pa rin! alam ko rin naman pong mejo mayabang ako, pero bakit po? Hirap hirap po! Sori po kung nagkokomplain ako, nababaliw na ata ako eh! Magugunaw na po ba ang mundo? Badboy na kung badboy, pero ,,, Kahit na!!! Suicidal stage na ako! SOS! Help! Sunoog!!!

+PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+

o, ikaw, palaka ka, bakit ba kasi? kokak ka jan ng kokak, wala ka na bang ibang maggawa!? Magsalita ka nga!!!

"kokak gago kokak ka!"

"hh? Sino yon? Kaw ba yon, kokak?"

"gago"

"aba, ikaw nga! Hayop ka! Porke di ka bading, ang kapal mo! Etong sayo!!"

kaso tumalon na yung palaka at lumusong sa tubig. Wala na. wala ng kausap si Sendoh. magisa na naman siya. At napaupo. At yon, alam niyo na yon, nagsasalita ulit magisa, nagisipisip.

Ano bang nangyayari saken? I'm so fine to be depressed!! Go on girl? Go on boy!! Shete, uma-RNB na ko ngayon…Ganun ba talaga pagnaiinlove, nawawalan ng bait sa sarili? I can't take it anymore! *iyak iyak lang*

Nakakatuwa!

lolz.

KAMI, natututo na po ako, itgil NIYO na po. Lahat. KAMI, nawa sana please!!! Hindi ko na po matanggap. Yung ano? Pareho po. Yung pagiging emo ko ngayon at yung pagiging yuckee, di ko talaga masabi! Di ko maatim! bading for lack of words ko. Tama. Bading ka no? ako rin eh! Kaya nga ako naglilitanya ngayon! Babadingbading na emo. Kadiri talaga… hindi ko maimagine!... pero atleast hindi ako yung tipo ng bading na ano… na halata. Yung mga nakasuwalat ang mga tiyan at mga legs na mabalhibo naman at may mala-tadong muskels na nagvovolleyball sa may quezon city circle. Mejo slight pa lang. kase naman eh. Kakainis naman talaga. Bat kase kelangan pa niyang maging sobwang gwapo, sobwang sarap hawakan, sobrang *gandang* tignan kahit ayaw niya nun, sobwang nakakaadik, at aztig, pano ba to… sobwang perpekto na kung hindi lang nabuo ang cliché na nobody's perfect, perpekto na talaga siya. Tulad ko. Oopsss.

Ang hirap hirap naman talaga. Gustong gusto ko siya. Kahit na hindi ako isang bakla na nagahahangad maging babae, marami naman akong inaasam na mangyari na alam kong imposible. Imposible. Isa pa: imposibleng imposible. Na kahit pa may lumabas dito sa kinukoskos kong bote na genie hindi mangyayari. Malabo ng matupad. Ang gasgas-gasgas pa nitong bote na to. Malamang wala talgang namumugad na genie dito, , ginebra ba naman to, small time. Ang cheap! See through pa, edi nasilipan na yung genie sa loob nito kung meron… tsktsk. Anu ba tong pinagiisip ko…

NakaupO at nakabukaka.

Isip.

Isip.

Isip.

Nahuhulaan mo ba iniisip ko?

Hmmm… ano?

Mali.. hehe. wala na nga akong maiisip, di na kasi gumagana tong utak ko. Upos na. obyus ba? Shete sais singko!!! Tulong!!! saklolo!!! Hello??! Hara-kiri na lang ba ang solusyon? Mga friends ko sa friendsters tulong! Konti na lang iprepress ko na ang F1 para sa help!!!

Kahit na naging emo ranger ako at tagapagligtas ng mga emong naaapi, baka masapian ako dito at makuha ko yung mapurol na blade na giveaways naming sa mga emo parties! May tetano pa naman yong akin… baka nga don ako mamatay hindi don sa laslas e. o kaya gumamit na lang ako ng telephone chord for a change? di bale, pare-pareho lang naman yon ng patutunguhan,,.. err.. bura bura bura. Mali iyon, akira, sus, para ang liit-liit lang ng problema mo. Parang hindi mo lang naman masabi, at *pwedeng* sabihin na MAHAL na MAHAL mo si Kaede na ngayon ay *parang* nasabi mo na, hindi nga lang sa kanya gulo non ah, at iniiyakan mo siya gabi gabi na para bang may pinaglalamayan ka, na nagkaka-nasal congestion ka na nga at barang-bara na yung ilong mo ng kung ano-anong masamang elemento, na hirap na hirap ka at nasho-shock value ka pagnakikita mo siya na para bang may LBM ka lagi pag hindi mo rin siya nakita , pero di mo naman maibuhos sa bowl yung mga sama ng loob mo, na ang sakit sakit sa puso mo, na gustong gusto mo siya at inimagine na nagHHWWSSS super sweet sobra! kayo sa C6 whoa, C6 at binondo??! Walking distance!, na nanghihina ka dahil sa walang kamatayang high-voltage na charisma niya at durog na durog ka na, na sobwang drop dead gorgeous ni Rukawa na autovolt siya at wala siyang chest hair na sobwang flawless, na patay na patay ka sa kanya at nagkakandarapa ka sa kanya simula pa ng una mo siyang Makita pero ngayon mo lang narealize yon kasi naglakad ka ng tatlompung minuto at nagmunimuni sa sarili mong buhay dahil sa sinabi ng iyong values teacher na simple living guides at ngayon, isang kalabet na lang sayo, bibigay ka na as in, bibigay, hindi mo na kakayanin, na ayaw mo na pero ayaw mo naman lumayo kasi mas hindi mo naman kakayanin, na hindi ka na makausap nang matino, na magaling ka parin OP!, na baka pag sinabi mo sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo mandiri siya sayo kasi nga klajoks ka!, na baka sabihin niya na 'friends na lang tayo' at 'we're better off this way' na pudpod na yong ganong line na iiyakan mo naman sa background, na parang may balak ka ng gumawa ng dear diary at isulat don lahat ng tinitibok ng puso mong broken, na parang pangarap na lang si Rukawa na mahirap na abutin na *totoo* naman, na gusto mo na ring sabunutan lahat ng mga brewhay na babaeng haliparot na nanlalandi kay Rukawa, na umaasa ka pa rin sa GtG relationship kadiirri!, na ngayon eh you make tusok tusok sa fiishball mo dahil wala ka ng maggawa sa buhay mo na lamug na lamug na at hindi mo na makakain, na inis-na-inis ka na dahil hindi mo naisip na maiisip mo ang mga bagay na to na ayaw mong isipin pero iniisip mo naman!!!! Ang labolabo!!!!

Simple lang naman yung problema mo di ba? Pero ikaw lang naman si akira. Na nababaliw na at nagseself talk theraphy ngayon na mamayamaya pa, panigurado kasunood na nito paguwi mo meron ka nang imaginary friend. Siguro sakit lang to. Lahat naman siguro dumadAan sa stage na ganito. Pero yun lang yon. *Siguro*. At siguro ako lang ang nakakaranas ng ganito kahirap na *sakit*. Bi-polar disorder? Borderline? Yuck. Kahit anong disorder walang sinabi sa sakit ko ngayon!!!!

Hindi lang naman si Rukawa ang nagiisang lalake sa mundo ah. There are many fish in the see. Oops. Di naman talaga ako bading eh! Ky Rukawa lang!! Promis!

Ang lalala lalala ko na talaga! Sana mabagok na lang ako. Para poof!!! Ayos, mabilis lang… pero pano na ang happy memories ko? Lol. Happy memories? Happy –meal? E lagi ngang humahagulgol yang pusong yan pagnanadiyan si Kaede Rookie. Hehe. error. Kaede Rukawa pala. Anubayan, pati ba naman pangalan niya ginugulo ko na ngayon? Tsktsk. Corny…… corny na!!! kainis, pero ganun naman talaga ang pagibig di ba? Corny? Madrama. Jologs. Lahat na nga halos ng kapintasan nasagap ng *pagibig*. Pero naman, anu ba talagang main topic ko? Nahihilo na kasi ako eh. Pwede bang i-email niyo na lang ako sa ~!#$%^&*+_)(*&^%$#!~

Niyayanig na yung mundo ko. Hindi ko na po talaga kaya, suko na ko. I give up! Gustong gusto ko nang sumigaw dito sa C6 kaso lang nakakahiya!!! Gustong gusto na ring kumanta ng misery business! Pampalala yon! Emong bading na nagmimiserybusiness??? Lolz. Talon na lang kaya ako sa buildboard para bigyan pa ko ng cell phone. Nawala pa naman cell ko ngayon…postpaid na prepaid na unlimited pa naman yon! O magahanap na lang kaya ako ng mga condom at ibenta pagkatapos kong mahugasan!! Extra income din yon! I-sa-scatch tape ko na lang yung plastic para branded! *kain ng papaya pampabanal*

After 15 minutes…

zzzzzz…zzzzz

"ZzzZZZzzZzzzzzzz……."

Nakatulugan na ni sendoh ang pagmumunimuni niya sa may C6. Ang hangin hangin kasi eh. Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ng hangin. Ang ganda ng ulap. Presko. Relaxing ba. At mga halamang parang sumasayaw sa buhangin ???!!! at mga tutubi, paruparu, tipaklong at…at mga pulang langgam na malapit ng kumagat sa makinis na kutis at malambot na balat ni Sendoh. Buti nga langgam lang yon, at hindi rapist ang padating.

"ouch!!!!!!"

"anu bayan, wrong timing!!!! Ganda na nga ng panaginip ko tapos, wala na, etong dapat sayo, mhmmm!!!, " at pinagtitiris ni Akira ang kaawaawang langgam.

Tapos balik sa past time, tulog ulit… na naglalaway…

"ZzzzZzzZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzZzzzzZZzzz"

tunog bubuyog na nga to.

After a few minutes….

"zz..mhm….yum…yum…mymmh.."

Ngumunguya na ng mga damo…

After a few minutes…

"…."

After a few minutes…

"*crickets*"

after a few minutes…

after a few more minutes…

after a few little more minutes…

after a few another minutes…

after a few little more another minutes….

until..then..

"BUGBUGBUGOBUOGBUUB!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

PROJECT saving SAM…

alá senru

_by: se7en e11even_

Babala: Kung ayaw mo sa SenRu, wag mo. Charot! =P Pakipress na lang poh yung backspace key sa keyboard, di naman ako namimilit eh. heh. Para lang po talaga to sa mga taong makakaintindi nito, at bago yun kelangan nyu ouh munang magbasa, it's your personal choice. Lol. Yan lang poh ang English dito. At paunawa po: bawal ang pikon, ang asar talo! Nawa maintindihan nio ko at ang gawa ko. Illiterate kasi ako eh. Ang pinaka matalinong illiterate na tao sa mundong 'to…

Dedi: dedicated to sa lahat, at xempre, kay KAMI, I heart YOU poh!!!! Sowee ng lang mejo contradicts yon at ikaw rin, dedicated rin to para sai/alt+164/u Sowee poh sa mga paetsing ko. Sori po talaga sa inconvenience ung formula. Sana poh magets /alt+164/u.

A/N: PROJECT saving SAM… la lang akong maisip na title o wala naman talaga akong isip? sowee kung walang konek yung title sa story, nagkataon lang na kailngan ng tulong nitong si Sam YG na aking malapit na kaibigan kahit di niya alam paalisin na daw siya sa magic, kawawa naman sya wala na syang trabaho, kaya heto…Sobrang hirap poh magpaikli na mga notes ko, sobwah. Xenxa poh sa kabaduyan koh ang hirap puh talaga maging impersonal d2. Salamat puh. Add niu pu aq sa |xD|

Disclaimer: Mabuhay!! lol magiging akin na ang slam dunk, bukas! tomorrow'll never come! at fic lang poh to, sori poh sa lahat …nakailang sori na kya ko?...Oh yeah.

/andami qng poh kelangan ipagpaxenxa/. Malalaman niu na kaya cmula na ng traheja.

**Kabanata Uno: Wasak!**

Sendoh... pov ata…?

02-07-08

7:30 ng umaga…

"tugg-tug-tugggg-utt-ttttgu-tuuuug—tugg-ggg-g-g-…"

Hanap sa alarm clock… At nakita, kaso di naman tumutunog. Hindi pala alarm clock yung humaharurot, tambol pala yon.

'Oo nga pala, nasa binondo ako… tsktsk. Chinese new year nga pala ngayon. Tsk. Ang kati naman ng likod ko…pati pwet ko…"

Sabay amoy sa kamay na pinangkamut...

*what a wonderful smell*

"…hm..May pasok ba? *tingin sa cellphone* Ah okay, meron nga…"

At bumalik sa pagkakahilata. Nang may naamuy sya…

'Amoy tikoy…tsk…Parang kakaiba ngayong araw na to ah. Parang may magandang mangyayari. Full moon ba? Baka naman maging lobo na si angel ngayon. '

Napaisip sya habang nakahiga.

'Ang gaganda pa ng mga kanta sa radio, nakakaantok tuloy. Ano kaya kung umulan habang nag pa-party yung mga intsik? Hehe. Parang ngang nakakatuwa yon! Basa sila habang nagpapapaputok!!! Tapos maputik. Pati mga tikoy bilasa na. Heh. Edi titigil na sila. Wahaha'

"tttugutututugdoogdigotougutguu"

"walang jo ang ingay!!!!"

'sana po umulan, pls KAMI! Madaming tao ang makikinabang! Di lang po ako , dib a? yung mejo bagyo, para canceled mga pasok.' nagrequest pa!

30 minutes after…

+woja+woja

Nakakabagot naman…

"tik-tik-tok-tok-tik"

"ano yon? Relo na naman?" at tingin sa labas. Maingay pa kasi, di pa rin tumitigil ang mga tsinoy sa pamimiyesta, pero na rinig niya pa rin, tengang aso siya eh.

"hhuh?"

nagsipasukan na mga tao.

"Yipppee!!! Umuulan na!!! da best po tlaga kayo KAMI!!! Mwah!"

at lumakas pa nga ang ulan habang nagbubunyi si Sendoh.

kumain si Sendoh, di kanin, noodles- mas masarap naman eh, mas mura pa. Lapas batchoy, pero miswa. Nu un? at nagsightseeing sa may de-slide na window ng wall ng kanilang bahay. Kundi niu naita2nong at di pa maxadong halata, e mayaman talaga sila Sendoh. Kasama niya lang namang nakatira dito yong ate niya at kuya nyah, kaso lagging nasa business trip at out of town, kaya madalas magisa siya. Mag-Isa siya sa bahay. Mag-isa xa sa buhay

Aww. Natulala.

Biglang tumunog ang "Mr. Lonely" na kanta sa radio.

Ayy.. Nakakaawa..,aww.

Change topic na…*mellowdramatic*

Maganda na sana, solo niya internet. Pagkain. Tv. Radio. Kalokohan. Gulo. Pati yung mga magulang nila, wala. Out of town palagi. Naghahoney moon. /Haha. Wala talagang maisip yung writer./ Kaso pati gawaing bahay dahil sa mga gulo niya, solo niya rin. Infairview, di naman sila nagaaway ng mga yon, kaso yung mga yon, lagi nasusunod. Alpha male at female ba. Ganon. Pero di under si Sendoh. mejo lang. pare-pareho lang sila. Syet.

Mahal na mahal naman siya ng mga utol niya. Mga autovolt, pure na may half. Hybrid? Heh. Palibhasa sila nama'y gwapo at gwapa, eh, kung ganyan ba naman ng ganyan ang pilipinas edi ang sya ng buhay. Pwera na lang ngayon. Para kay Sendoh,..

Napatatingin na lang sya sa bintana. Ang ganda na ng atmosphere na kinahaharap ni Sendoh. Lagi talaga siyang present pag nagsasaboy ng biyaya si KAMI galing heaven. Stop and stare pa yung kanta sa radio tapos marami siyang kinakain at nagiinternet habang nakataas yung paa niya sa may cpu. Mataas kasi lagayan ng cpu nila.

Maya maya pa… nagsawa na rin siya.

'ang lamig!' *shivers*

Nagshower siya, para mas malameg, at mejo namumutla na balat niya, lamig kasi.. Lagi nga syang nagiicecream kapag umuulan at pagma-araw, nagkakape .

Di na siya nagbath tub, kasi sira yung temperature converter ano bang tawag dun? tuloy lahat ng tubig, malamig. Nagbihis siya at tuloy tuloy na yon. At natulog. Kase kungdi niya dadaan yon sa tulog mababaliw na siya. Ikaw ba naman sa sitwasyon ni Sendoh di mo pa ba gugustohing mamatay? Malamang alam niyo na yon, kaya nga SenRu poh di ba? Sentido kumon, lol. denial stage pa kasi siya. Then anger. Then acceptance or suicide.

*tulog*

*tulog*

*hindi siya humihilik*

Isa ito sa hobbies niya. kain, tulog, gala, parang pusa lang. KATUGA. At gimik. Ang motto niya naman ay Kami will make a way. When there seems to be no way. Yup. Parang sa bangin, walang daanan, wag kang mawalan ng pag-asa. Walang daanan di ba? Try mo tumawid. Ayon, BOOM, diretso ka sa langit. Yun na yung daanan. Saya non. Charot. Basta yun na yon. Kami will make a way. Whatever what. *nose bleed*. ano to, slambook? Pero sasamantalahin ko na, habang tulog si Sendoh, kakalikutin ko ang mga natatagong past time niya. Uyyy, excited siya. Trade mark ni Sendoh ang loliipop. Tootsie pop. Pareho lang yon. Ang cute niyang tignang naglollipop. Mahilig din siya sa music. Walang particular na genre. Basta maganda. May gusto siya sa bopis. Sa canton. At mahilig din siya magpacanton. Sa Lollipop. Trade mark nga diba? Tsaka yung tandem na kulay ng black at red. Ano pa ba…ah, yung movie naman hin­di pa lumalabas. Balak niya kasing gumawa ng movie. Tas yun na yung magiging favorite niyang movie. Pero sa ngayon, gusto niya pa rin yung titianic. Sabi nung iba favorite part nila don yung sa car, pero hindi naman bastos tong si Sendoh,kaya favorite part niya lang yung sa silya. Ng pini-paint ni jack si rose… it's not bastos, it's art. Artistic kasi si Sendoh eh. Hmm. drinks? Tubig na lang. Para safe. Ang kanya namang Pangarap ay magkaroon ng pangarap, bigla niya kasing narealize na mahirap palang maging mababaw, napagiiwanan na tuloy. Pangarap niya rin palang magka-world peace. Heh. Pustahan kasunod na kasama ang pagkawala ng green house effect at global warming. Lagi namang ganun eh. Uy, pero simple nga lang pala ang pangarap ni Sendoh. yung ibang tao gustong mag-aral sa UST, sa UP, La Salle, Ateneo lagging magkasunod yan, PCU, San Beda, Adamson's, PCU, o FEU pa man, pero siyah iba, UTAG na lang. saya eh. Unibesidad ngTamad At Gimikero. Joke! Trip niya ring mambully ng mga batang walang kasamang nanay. Syempre patay siya don. dati Trip mag 'caught in the act' lalo na sa food court ng SMB. Talamak kasi don. Tapos sa Super market, enemy number one siya ng mga personnel don, kasi nanggugulo ba naman ng mga produkto ron, lagi nilalagay yung mga candy sa area ng modess. Halo-halo. Pati yung mga promo lalo na yung mga free taste, sarap na sarap siya mangubos. Tas me bago pa siyang diskubreng kalokohan, yung pagpuputol ng chocolate at pagdudrog ng mga biskwit at junk foods. Saya saya nga eh. Protocol niya, kung nakita, lagot, takbo na lang, kung nahuli naman, edi patay na. Takas na lang. Sanayan lang yan. *natawa sa sarili*

oy, guys, walang gayahan!!! Akin talaga yan eh! Mamaya, wala na kong maggawa sa mall niyan kasi naunahan na ko! Chaka walang sumbungan!!!

at hanggang gumabi na, natutulog pa rin si Sendoh. pero sa sobrang lamig, nagising siya. Dreaming with a broken heart pa naman yung kanta. Edi sobrang tagos yon sa mokong na to. kakarelate eh. At nadepress siya habang lumalafang. Chumichibog.

*tear drops on my food*

hehe…

gud nyt….

*drool on my pillow*

02-08-08

3 o'clock pm…

Ba't ganun.

Ba't ganun.

Denial?

Hindi naman..

Confusion?

E bat ganun.

Bat ang sakit sakit na…pero ang saya balimbing na writer! hindi ko naman sinasadya eh. Nakakainis naman. Ang,,,sakit. Awwwts… jahejahe naman. Ano bang nangyayari sakin… bat ganito. Ang sakit ng puso ko. 'bug-bug-bog-bog',,, tapos may tumutulong ano sa mata ko.

Ampula pula na nila. Parangang gripo… water based. ..Pati ba naman mata ko naglalaway? Tapos sinisipon na ko. Di ko taalaga alam kung anong konek pagumuuhog ako at ang pagiyak ko. Pero bakit?!!?! Sa dinamidami ba naman ng tatamaan ako pa? ang malas naman. Ano ba to, epidemia? Malas. Malas. Malas. Ko. Parang kasasabe ko lang kahapong pinagpala ako a!

Batet kase ako pa. argh. wHeoeh. Nakakainis. Bweeset. Ganun ba ako kasama para karmahin ng ganito? Ang bilis naman ng balik saken. Ick. Tsktsktsk. Sowee poh KAMI. Di ko naman sinasadya eh. Ang sakit sakit na po talaga nito. ang tindi tindi na po, hindi ko na kaya. KAMI bat ako po? parang may mission lang! sugo? Baket poh?! Hindi ko po kaya. hindi kakayanin. Pareho lang po yon di ba? KAMI anlupet NIYO naman po magbigay ng mga pagsubok, tagos. Hehuhuhuohooho. Ayoko ko na. suko na ko. Ito po ba yung kapalit ng pagiging matalino, mayaman, machong ma-abs, habulin, swabe, at magandang lalake ko na halos perpekto na ko? putek akira, nagkakaganyan ka na nga, ang yabang yabang mo pa rin! alam ko rin naman pong mejo mayabang ako, pero bakit po? Hirap hirap po! Sori po kung nagkokomplain ako, nababaliw na ata ako eh! Magugunaw na po ba ang mundo? Badboy na kung badboy, pero ,,, Kahit na!!! Suicidal stage na ako! SOS! Help! Sunoog!!!

+PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+ PODE+

o, ikaw, palaka ka, bakit ba kasi? kokak ka jan ng kokak, wala ka na bang ibang maggawa!? Magsalita ka nga!!!

"kokak gago kokak ka!"

"hh? Sino yon? Kaw ba yon, kokak?"

"gago"

"aba, ikaw nga! Hayop ka! Porke di ka bading, ang kapal mo! Etong sayo!!"

kaso tumalon na yung palaka at lumusong sa tubig. Wala na. wala ng kausap si Sendoh. magisa na naman siya. At napaupo. At yon, alam niyo na yon, nagsasalita ulit magisa, nagisipisip.

Ano bang nangyayari saken? I'm so fine to be depressed!! Go on girl? Go on boy!! Shete, uma-RNB na ko ngayon…Ganun ba talaga pagnaiinlove, nawawalan ng bait sa sarili? I can't take it anymore! *iyak iyak lang*

Nakakatuwa!

lolz.

KAMI, natututo na po ako, itgil NIYO na po. Lahat. KAMI, nawa sana please!!! Hindi ko na po matanggap. Yung ano? Pareho po. Yung pagiging emo ko ngayon at yung pagiging yuckee, di ko talaga masabi! Di ko maatim! bading for lack of words ko. Tama. Bading ka no? ako rin eh! Kaya nga ako naglilitanya ngayon! Babadingbading na emo. Kadiri talaga… hindi ko maimagine!... pero atleast hindi ako yung tipo ng bading na ano… na halata. Yung mga nakasuwalat ang mga tiyan at mga legs na mabalhibo naman at may mala-tadong muskels na nagvovolleyball sa may quezon city circle. Mejo slight pa lang. kase naman eh. Kakainis naman talaga. Bat kase kelangan pa niyang maging sobwang gwapo, sobwang sarap hawakan, sobrang *gandang* tignan kahit ayaw niya nun, sobwang nakakaadik, at aztig, pano ba to… sobwang perpekto na kung hindi lang nabuo ang cliché na nobody's perfect, perpekto na talaga siya. Tulad ko. Oopsss.

Ang hirap hirap naman talaga. Gustong gusto ko siya. Kahit na hindi ako isang bakla na nagahahangad maging babae, marami naman akong inaasam na mangyari na alam kong imposible. Imposible. Isa pa: imposibleng imposible. Na kahit pa may lumabas dito sa kinukoskos kong bote na genie hindi mangyayari. Malabo ng matupad. Ang gasgas-gasgas pa nitong bote na to. Malamang wala talgang namumugad na genie dito, , ginebra ba naman to, small time. Ang cheap! See through pa, edi nasilipan na yung genie sa loob nito kung meron… tsktsk. Anu ba tong pinagiisip ko…

NakaupO at nakabukaka.

Isip.

Isip.

Isip.

Nahuhulaan mo ba iniisip ko?

Hmmm… ano?

Mali.. hehe. wala na nga akong maiisip, di na kasi gumagana tong utak ko. Upos na. obyus ba? Shete sais singko!!! Tulong!!! saklolo!!! Hello??! Hara-kiri na lang ba ang solusyon? Mga friends ko sa friendsters tulong! Konti na lang iprepress ko na ang F1 para sa help!!!

Kahit na naging emo ranger ako at tagapagligtas ng mga emong naaapi, baka masapian ako dito at makuha ko yung mapurol na blade na giveaways naming sa mga emo parties! May tetano pa naman yong akin… baka nga don ako mamatay hindi don sa laslas e. o kaya gumamit na lang ako ng telephone chord for a change? di bale, pare-pareho lang naman yon ng patutunguhan,,.. err.. bura bura bura. Mali iyon, akira, sus, para ang liit-liit lang ng problema mo. Parang hindi mo lang naman masabi, at *pwedeng* sabihin na MAHAL na MAHAL mo si Kaede na ngayon ay *parang* nasabi mo na, hindi nga lang sa kanya gulo non ah, at iniiyakan mo siya gabi gabi na para bang may pinaglalamayan ka, na nagkaka-nasal congestion ka na nga at barang-bara na yung ilong mo ng kung ano-anong masamang elemento, na hirap na hirap ka at nasho-shock value ka pagnakikita mo siya na para bang may LBM ka lagi pag hindi mo rin siya nakita , pero di mo naman maibuhos sa bowl yung mga sama ng loob mo, na ang sakit sakit sa puso mo, na gustong gusto mo siya at inimagine na nagHHWWSSS super sweet sobra! kayo sa C6 whoa, C6 at binondo??! Walking distance!, na nanghihina ka dahil sa walang kamatayang high-voltage na charisma niya at durog na durog ka na, na sobwang drop dead gorgeous ni Rukawa na autovolt siya at wala siyang chest hair na sobwang flawless, na patay na patay ka sa kanya at nagkakandarapa ka sa kanya simula pa ng una mo siyang Makita pero ngayon mo lang narealize yon kasi naglakad ka ng tatlompung minuto at nagmunimuni sa sarili mong buhay dahil sa sinabi ng iyong values teacher na simple living guides at ngayon, isang kalabet na lang sayo, bibigay ka na as in, bibigay, hindi mo na kakayanin, na ayaw mo na pero ayaw mo naman lumayo kasi mas hindi mo naman kakayanin, na hindi ka na makausap nang matino, na magaling ka parin OP!, na baka pag sinabi mo sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo mandiri siya sayo kasi nga klajoks ka!, na baka sabihin niya na 'friends na lang tayo' at 'we're better off this way' na pudpod na yong ganong line na iiyakan mo naman sa background, na parang may balak ka ng gumawa ng dear diary at isulat don lahat ng tinitibok ng puso mong broken, na parang pangarap na lang si Rukawa na mahirap na abutin na *totoo* naman, na gusto mo na ring sabunutan lahat ng mga brewhay na babaeng haliparot na nanlalandi kay Rukawa, na umaasa ka pa rin sa GtG relationship kadiirri!, na ngayon eh you make tusok tusok sa fiishball mo dahil wala ka ng maggawa sa buhay mo na lamug na lamug na at hindi mo na makakain, na inis-na-inis ka na dahil hindi mo naisip na maiisip mo ang mga bagay na to na ayaw mong isipin pero iniisip mo naman!!!! Ang labolabo!!!!

Simple lang naman yung problema mo di ba? Pero ikaw lang naman si akira. Na nababaliw na at nagseself talk theraphy ngayon na mamayamaya pa, panigurado kasunood na nito paguwi mo meron ka nang imaginary friend. Siguro sakit lang to. Lahat naman siguro dumadAan sa stage na ganito. Pero yun lang yon. *Siguro*. At siguro ako lang ang nakakaranas ng ganito kahirap na *sakit*. Bi-polar disorder? Borderline? Yuck. Kahit anong disorder walang sinabi sa sakit ko ngayon!!!!

Hindi lang naman si Rukawa ang nagiisang lalake sa mundo ah. There are many fish in the see. Oops. Di naman talaga ako bading eh! Ky Rukawa lang!! Promis!

Ang lalala lalala ko na talaga! Sana mabagok na lang ako. Para poof!!! Ayos, mabilis lang… pero pano na ang happy memories ko? Lol. Happy memories? Happy –meal? E lagi ngang humahagulgol yang pusong yan pagnanadiyan si Kaede Rookie. Hehe. error. Kaede Rukawa pala. Anubayan, pati ba naman pangalan niya ginugulo ko na ngayon? Tsktsk. Corny…… corny na!!! kainis, pero ganun naman talaga ang pagibig di ba? Corny? Madrama. Jologs. Lahat na nga halos ng kapintasan nasagap ng *pagibig*. Pero naman, anu ba talagang main topic ko? Nahihilo na kasi ako eh. Pwede bang i-email niyo na lang ako sa ~!#$%^&*+_)(*&^%$#!~

Niyayanig na yung mundo ko. Hindi ko na po talaga kaya, suko na ko. I give up! Gustong gusto ko nang sumigaw dito sa C6 kaso lang nakakahiya!!! Gustong gusto na ring kumanta ng misery business! Pampalala yon! Emong bading na nagmimiserybusiness??? Lolz. Talon na lang kaya ako sa buildboard para bigyan pa ko ng cell phone. Nawala pa naman cell ko ngayon…postpaid na prepaid na unlimited pa naman yon! O magahanap na lang kaya ako ng mga condom at ibenta pagkatapos kong mahugasan!! Extra income din yon! I-sa-scatch tape ko na lang yung plastic para branded! *kain ng papaya pampabanal*

After 15 minutes…

zzzzzz…zzzzz

"ZzzZZZzzZzzzzzzz……."

Nakatulugan na ni sendoh ang pagmumunimuni niya sa may C6. Ang hangin hangin kasi eh. Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ng hangin. Ang ganda ng ulap. Presko. Relaxing ba. At mga halamang parang sumasayaw sa buhangin ???!!! at mga tutubi, paruparu, tipaklong at…at mga pulang langgam na malapit ng kumagat sa makinis na kutis at malambot na balat ni Sendoh. Buti nga langgam lang yon, at hindi rapist ang padating.

"ouch!!!!!!"

"anu bayan, wrong timing!!!! Ganda na nga ng panaginip ko tapos, wala na, etong dapat sayo, mhmmm!!!, " at pinagtitiris ni Akira ang kaawaawang langgam.

Tapos balik sa past time, tulog ulit… na naglalaway…

"ZzzzZzzZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzZzzzzZZzzz"

tunog bubuyog na nga to.

After a few minutes….

"zz..mhm….yum…yum…mymmh.."

Ngumunguya na ng mga damo…

After a few minutes…

"…."

After a few minutes…

"*crickets*"

after a few minutes…

after a few more minutes…

after a few little more minutes…

after a few another minutes…

after a few little more another minutes….

until..then..

"BUGBUGBUGOBUOGBUUB!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kabanata Tres: Sobrang Wasak!**

Binuksan ni Kaede ang kanilang pintuan at pinapasok si Sendoh. Hindi na pinahubad ni Rukawa ang sapatos ni Sendoh, okay lang yon,. Sa totoo lang madalas naman dito si Sendoh. Madalas mapadaan.

"bahay niyo pala to"

"baket, nakapunta ka na ba dito?"

"di naman, pero madalas ko tong Makita, sainyo pala to…"

"gala ka kase, halika ka na, kumain ka na dito…"

kumain na silang dalawa. Andaming pagkain, kaso di ko na i-enumerate, baka ka kasi maiinggit, kawawa ka naman. Pero ako rin!!!?

"bat antahimik, magisa ka lang dito?"

"ngayon. Next month pa uwi nila mama, busy kasi sila."

"san?"

"trabaho…sa ibang bansa."

'wow. Big time. 'pero syempre di ko yon sinabi, mahiya naman ako…'Ate ko nga puro out of town lang, puro probinsya'

"talaga? E pano ka?"

"ewan…" at ngumiti siya saken. Ang sakit nga eh.

"ewan? Ang ganda naman ng *ewang* buhay. Sana ako rin."

"gunggong."

"tagal ko ng di naririnig yan ah."

"eh matagal na rin naman tayong di naguusap e."

'oo nga pala.' Simula ng marealize ko ang mga kabaliwan ko sa buhay, madalas na kong tumulala at

tumunganga. Hindi na ko nakakapagbonding sa kapatid ko at sa lahat. Pati pala kay Rukawa. matagal-tagal na rin ang huli naming one-on-one.

"oo nga no." 'nakakamiss'

"Sendoh…"

ouch. Bat Sendoh pa rin? Ang sakit.

"batet?"

"me problema ba?"

"huh? Wala.. namannn. "

*sigh* "weh?"

"oo naman"

"talaga lang ah"

kung alam mo lang Rukawa…

"bat naman?"

"meron kasi e."

"merong ano?"

"problema…"

"ikaw?"

"hindi. Ikaw."

"heh. Bat di ko alam."

Huwag ka ng magtanong. Tanong pa ng tanong jan.

"ayaw mo lang alamin."

"…?"

"O ipaalam… Kaya nga aalamin ko palang."

Tama na rukawa… nakakawindang ka naman e.

"ehhhh? Yungggg, yung ano?"

"ewan ko. Sabihin mo sakin."

Rukawa, straight to the point! Ang kulet mo! Wag ka nang mapilit!!!

"huh???"

"…"

"uh?"

"hn…"

Wag na nating pagusapan! Huwag mo ng itanong saken! Di ko rin naman sasabihin eh! Para di ko na iisipin! Parang kanta lang to ah!!! Bumabaduy na tuloy ako!

"di ko rin alam e."

"…"

Rukawa, tama na, Diyos ko, tulungan NIYO naman po ako. Wag mo na kong tignan ng ganyan kaede, mas nawawala lang kasi ako sa sarili ko eh.

"Akira…"

ano daw? AKIRA!!! Nanghihina na ko! Kainis naman!

"kulet mo."

"hehe. lam ko."

"gusto mo ng pilitan? Heh."

"eh wala nga talaga."

kaasar ka naman Sendoh. Asar. Kagatin kaya kita jan, e muka namang kaliligo mo lang e, okay lang…hehe… *evil grin*

"di naman ako mapilit eh…" *ngiti*

shete sais singko, wag mo na kong ngitiian, hirap na hirap na nga ako dito, tapos ganyan ka pa, wag ka nga magpacute, cute ka na eh!

"suko ka na tuloy."

"try ko lang… heh…"

"wala naman kase . wala nga.."

"asus. maniwala naman ako sayo!. "

"yabang mo!!"

magkatabi silang dalawa na linalantakan ang mga masasarap na putahe sa mesa. Magkatabi silang dalawa.

buti na lang naligo ako kanina, amoy axe pa ko..baka maturn on na si Kaede nito. Heh. Kadiri talaga ako

At tumahimik ang kapaligiran///

Nang nagsalita na naman si Sendoh.

"dim uh pa ko nasasagot, ba't ka nga pala nasa gym kanina?"

"huh?...ah yon….wala lang…naisip /lang kita/ ko lang pumunta don"

"baket?"

dahil ba saken?

"para…"

baka kc nandun ka,…naisip ko lang, nagbaka sakali lang,tumama naman… anlakas talaga nang vibes ko pagdating sau..

"para magpraktis?"

"ah. Oo. …sikreto lang yon…kaso ,,.. andun ka pala,"

"sus. Edi papanuorin na lang kita."

tutal naman masaya na kong panoorin ka, ang saya nga eh. Hih . nakakatuwa.

"di ako sanay ng may kasama sa pagpapraktis MAGISA eh"

baka hindi lang ako makapagconcentrate non. Baka maconscious pa ko tas mahulog shorts ko. Ick. Kadiri.

"ahehe." At uminom sa baso. At uminom, hanggang sa ubos na pala ang laman nung baso pero tuloy parin sya sa paginom kahit wala ng laman.

Natawa na lang si Rukawa kay Sendoh at tyaka nya na lang na realize na wala na pala syang iniinum. At natawa.

nakakahiya. Putik.

at tinawanana ang sarili. Tumayo si Rukawa sa kanyang pinagkakaupuan at nagligpit ng kanyang pinagkainan, halos tapos na rin naman na si sendohng kumain e. nagkatinginan silang dalawa at ngumiti ang pangasar na muka ni Rukawa. lumuha naman puso ni Sendoh. pati atay niya naagdurugo na…*ouch*

"ako na maghuhugas ng plato…kakahiya naman sayo.."

"buti alam mo…hehe"

ang sarcastic mo talaga Rukawa.

habang naghuhugas na si Sendoh ng mga pinagkainan, di niya masyadong namalayang umakyat pala si Rukawa.

"hay. Sendoh talaga. " at kinuha ni rukawa ang karton sa aparador niya..mejo maliit lang ito.

Ano kaya ito. Wedding ring? Nararamdaman din ba niya ang nararamdaman para sa kanya ni Sendoh? magpropropose na ba si Rukawa? Abangan,,,, !!! hahaha! Baliw na baliw na tong author… haha…pampahaba lang…wah

bumaba na si Rukawa at katatapos lang naman ni si Sendoh maghugas,onti lang naman yung mga yon eh.

"Rukawa, aalis na ko, gabi na eh…"

"huh? E yun na nga eh, gabi na, baka ka pa marape jan."

"heh. Ulots. Ako, marerape? E ikaw nga yung muntikan jan---"

"ano? ano?" hawak ni Rukawa ang cell phone ni Sendoh na ready to land sa lababong puno ng tubig, kasi may nakabara don sa strainer.

"hehe. wala. Cellphone ko—! Andaya mo talaga Rukawa."

"sasalita ka pa jan? hihirit pa yan.."

"Hehehe"

"tawa ka na lang…"

"sss… akin na nga yan, tagal ko ng hinahanap yan asayo lang pala, di ko tuloy magamit."

"malamang, pabaya ka kasi, BURARA!"

"ang sakit naman non, tagos."

"totoo naman eh…deny ka pa"

"e nawala eh! Malay ko ba!? Akin na!! "

"yoko nga, napulot ko kaya akin na to! Beh!"

kulet mo talaga Kaede. Cute mo pa.

"anu banggusto moh?"

ikaw

"ba't gagawin moh?"

"sige na nga, gagawin ko na kung anong gusto mong gawin ko, basta wag lang *ano*"

"anong *ano*? anong tingin mo sakin? e ikaw lang naman bastos saten ah?!"

"yabang mo! Hambog! Hindi yon!"

"ano, ha?"

"ano ba?!!!"

"hay, masakit lang ang katotohanan, pero sige… hmmm… HUVAD!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kabanata Quattro: Wasak!an na ba?**

"hah?!!?" At nangitim ang mga pushaw na balat ni Sendoh. At tumulo ang kanyang mga pawis. Ng mabilis. Na para ang nabubuang. Pati laway nya napatulo. At napatalikod sya kay Rukawa kasi baka di pa nakita yun ni Rukawa, di pa huli ang lahat.

"hahahahaahah! Joke lang!!! hahaha! Ba't ka namumula???!! Ayyy!!" at napasurot pa ng asar tong si Rukawa. saktong saktong kasi ung pagkakalingon palayo ni Sendoh. parang nahihiya sa taong crush nya.

As if naman hinde. Heh.

"pangasar talaga to, akin na nga yan para makauwi na ko.."

Sayang ka talaga Rukawa. kakabitin. Hehe joke. Baka isipin pa ng iba jan bastos ako. Sus.

"isang kondisyon."

"ano?"

"wag ka ng umuwi, "

"huh? "

anggulo muh naman, kukunin ko na nga yang cellphone para makauwi na ko tapos para makuha ko yang cellphon na yan, di ako uuwi? Wasak.

bigla na lang syang naghablot ng kung anu sa bulsa nya na ikinagulat ni Sendoh.

"o….. kaya ilalaglag ko na lang tong cell phone mo, para mas hindi ka nakauwi!! Haha"

"anobayan, ang labo mo naman Rukawa, akin na, "

uki lang gusto ko rin namang wag na umuwi sa binondo mas gusto ko dito. Yeheee.

at nagaagawan sila ng cellphone.

At nagkadikitan. At nagkahalikan dahit di na nila matiis ang matinding sidhi ng damdamin. The End. Joke.

|kalokohan talaga ng writer|… pagbigyan niyo na lang ako, minsan lang toh.|

"anu bah wag kang makulit"

cnu? Ang writer?

"ayaw"

"balik mona saken yan"

*agaw*

"akina!!!"

"come and get me!"

"ay,…Sendoh, …ano yon?" sabay turo. Tingin naman to si Sendoh. Uto-uto kasi. Naagaw tuloy.

"oyyy!!!"

*nakuha*

*nakuha ulit*

*kulitan to the max*

"makukuha ko na"

"libre mangarap"

"ayan na oh, ay, … "

"ang galing-galing ko talaga!"

"sss. Sige lang. daya mo Rukawa…"

"nagsalita ang hindi…"

"minsan lang!"

"kita? Slip of the tongue!!! HULI!"

"anu bayan!"

"Sendoh… " *painggit*

"bigay mo na!"

shete, nakakapaKami naman tong pinagagawa mo rukawa, pero… bading ka talaga! refreshing naman… oy! Sori, wala na talaga kong maisip! nakakarelax!!! sus

"asa"

"'kin na!"

"iyak ka muna, penge isang luha"

"sapak gusto mo?"

"o tara!!!" *pumepwesto na!*

"loko loko ka talaga, halikanga rito!"

"anu halikan tayo? hehe"

"shh. /cge bah/ …akin na kasi!"

"manigas ka!"

*kulitan, paulit0ulit na ko!!!*

*hindi na to kulitan, landian na to!*

"o cge di na ko uuwi….ba't nga baa yaw moh ko umuwe?"

cge na kaede, aminin moh na kasi…okay lang naman yun eh..dali na…wag ka ng pahard to get…

Kaso biglang napagod na silang maghabulan at baka me mabasag pa, gabi na rin eh… ayon, nakatulog na lang silang dalwa sa lapag. Gagaslaw kasi, nagharutan pa, tuloy… isip bata kasi, buti na lang ako, matured na,,.. lol..

*Sendoh at rukawa nakatulog sa sahig na may carpet at mga unan ng sofa na nakakalat*

*at magulo na ang bahay ni Rukawa, heh*

*sweet*

At biglang umiyak ang mga kalangitan. Lumakas ang tulo ng ulan. With matching kidlat and kulog pa. at mga pagaspas ng mga puno at dahon at hanging amihan at ang kalove team niyang si habagat.

Infairview naman, kinikilig na ko rito! At alam ko rin namang kinikilig ka na rin. Napapangiti na nga ako e. at habang tuwang-tuwa ka na jan, nagrereklamo naman dito ang tiyan ko. Gabi na eh. Okay, ang next scene ay nakabase sa request mo, kaya i-email, i-ym o i-friendster mo na lang ako sa factyou_ o xox_ kung san mo gusto, maggulo kasi yung mga yon kaya..hmn..bala ka na po…

Spell:ASA naman…heh. AKO!!! Anong tingin niyo saken? Tanga? Wag niyo ng sagutin alam ko na! alam kong wala kayong maisip wala pa nga eh kaya eto na…bilis di bA?

Naggising na lang si Sendoh mula sa kanyang mahimbing na pagkakatulog sa lapag. Malamig na lapag. At hagot ng hanging si amihan at kanyang nobyo na si habagat. Nasabi ko na pala yon.. yaan mo na. hirap mag-edit e kahit hindi naman sila talaga related sa isa't-isa, ipagkokonek ko na sila, para meron naman ung writer naggawang kasi syang magawa.

At biglang napaiyak siya eeww at napaluha.. At napasinghot. At napaubo. at napasinga. wala pa naman siyang panyo sa kamay ng mga panahong ito.

'Shet, ang gwapo talaga ni Rukawa… Rukawa kung alam mo lang…'

at hinaplos ni sendoh ang malambot na buhok ni Rukawa.

"Rukawa…. ayabyu…" *puppy eyes* kkkkadiri!

pano na lang kaya kung nagising si Rukawa at nahuli siya?! E kung yon na lang kaya isulat ko??? Ewan. Basta, biglang napailing si rukawa. At kinamot din ang kanyang pwet. *lol* erase yon. Napahikab si Rukawa at umusog papalapit sa mukha ni Sendoh. Rukawa, mangasar daw ba?? At kinabahan ng sobra si Sendoh. Napahawak pa nga siya sa kanyang puso sa sobrang shock. At attack. At hingal pa siya, take note.

'naku, near to life na yon a, muntik na'

pero naggawa paring titigan ni Sendoh si Ru. At biglang…biglang.. hulaan nio!!! Dumilat ang kumukutikutitap na mga mata ni Rukawa…at tumitig din kay Sendoh.

nyahahaha, hanep talaga tumiming si Rukawa, alam na ba niya? Tingin nio kaya?!!!

Sigaw na! sigaw na!! AAAHHH!!! Ano na? anong mangyayari sa kanila? Eto na ba??!!!HA??!

puro ako tanong!!!

pssst. DON'T PANIC!!! Tumahimik nga kayo, wag kang masyadong excited wala pa nga eh, moment nila to, ano ba. Maghunos-dili ka. Ingay!!! mga kasama ko yon, sori…malay mo ikaw rin! Heh Eto na talaga…

At parang…. Parang papalapit na ang kamay ni Rukawa sa pisngi ni Sendoh. Ayan na! hahawakan na

niya! Ang lapit na!!!!

"peste…"

at nasampal ni Rukawa si sendoh. *devil laugh* ang ganda ba naman ng ginawa eh. Sinampal.

'rukawa…?'…ba't mo ko sinampal? Huhuhuhuhu *napapaiyak na* lol alam mo na ba? Huhuhuhuhu ayaw mo siguro saken. Huhuhuhuh. Maiintindihan ko naman e. wag mo lang akong saktan, hhuhuhuhuh, mahal na mahal kita eh. Ang brutal mo naman, tinawag mu pa kong peste, madami namang ibang adjective bat yup ah? Di ko akalaing ganto ka pala! Pinagbuhatan mo pa ko ng kamay!!!'

tumayo si Sendoh at maluhaluha pa sa kanyang sinapit. Kinuha na ni Sendoh ang kanyang gamit. At bigla na lang lumabas ng bahay ni Rukawa. na may sama na ng loob umuulan pa non. Andrama ng buhay, naiiyak na si Sendoh sa gitna ng ulan, walang masisilungan,walang malalapitan pst at sinisipon at ubo na. ang ganda siguro nito kung nagkatotoo… at nagtataka.. Tuliro.

'rukawa, sobra ka na! huhuhuh. Tinawag mo pa kong peste! Ano bang naggawa kong kasalanan? Ang pagsasaing ng kaldero sa ricecooker ng hindi hinuhugasan? Ang paggamit ko ng nawasa at hindi mineral water? Ang mga panT-trip ko? E ang saya saya eh! Ang pangbabara ng mga kantang inosente? Pagbuhos ng malamig na tubig sa mga asong nagdedemonstrate ng rapid growth of population, ng mapasma sila? Ang pagiging easy-go-lucky ko dahil lucky naman talaga ako!?? self-centered! O ang pagiging resident heartrob na badboy na playboy ko? parang mas lumala ang ego a! o baka naman yung panunumpa ko sa math, at hindi sa watawat? Yung pagtakas ko sa school government officers pag late ako, o yung pagtulog ko sa lahat ng klase? Tsk. Andami ko palang kasalanan… magkukumpisal ako mamaya. At nobena. At maghihingi ng tawad. Magbabawas na ko ng kasalanan, dami na, … magbabago na rin ako, at kelangan ko ng bagong pangalan! lol-baduy!!! ganun yon di ba? /Pero excempted yung mga trip ko. Enjoy eh/…porke ganito lang ako, ginaganoo mo na ko?!? sama mo pala rukawa!?!!?'

yung writer tawa ng tawa! Pinagtatawanan si Sendoh!!! Sama!

Naiwan pa nga ni Sendoh ang kanyang cell phone na pinaglaban niya pa tapos iiwan niya lang? loko lokong writer!. Nagtaka na lang si Rukawa. at ang reader.

'huh? Ano yon?...hn..anu ba naman tong si Sendoh, pabigla-biglang umaalis, nakakagulat naman, …padalos-dalos..bat kaay siya umalis. Emergency kaya? o nagalit siya saken kasi napalo ko muka niya? E may lamok e!!! anong gagawin ko? Sinabi ko namang peste. Baka naman magkapantal pa siya… tsk. … ano kaya…Ang weird.'

'sendoh, …nakapagtataka… o baka---…sss... Ewan. Tulog na lang ako ulit. Kunsabagay, alasais pa lang naman, di pa ko late. Maya na lang ako gigising. Heh. Paglate na ko… '

Samantalang sa kabilang banda, kumukulobot na ang mga kamay ni Sendoh habang bumubuhos ang sigalot. Pati rin ang mga gamit ni Sendoh ay bilasang-bilasa na sa sobrang kabasaan. Babad na babad na siya. Basing-sisiw na siya. Ayyy. Kaawa-awa naman si Sendoh. Wala pa man din siyang jacket, kaya ngayon ginaw na ginaw na siya sa ginaw. Sa lamig pala. At halata pa yon kasi hawak niya ang kanyang mga maskuladong braso.

'grrr… ang ginaw naman..grrg…' *shivers*

maraming gustong pumayong kay Sendoh tama ba yun? Pumayong? kabilang na si ano at chaka si ano. pero jahe naman kung kelan basing basa na siya sa ulan chaka lang siya papayungn.. hh. Anu yon? Lokohan?

E nagaalala naman si Rukawa kay Sendoh kahit papano. Malamang siya lang ang nagiisang kebigan nito, alangan naman magalala siya para saken? E di nawalan ng magbabasa tong fic ko?! Pero gayun pa man, alam kong akala niyo susundan ni ru si s en. Tapos dim the lights, laplapan na?!!! utot!!! Wala non dito, mga bastos!! Nababagabag lang kasi siya wala namang kaseng payong tong si Sendoh. Hindi naman siya nagpapayong kahit bumabagyo na.

At eto na nga ang nangyari…

End na kagad. TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kabanata Singko: Wasak! na Wasak!**

Gumising si rukawa at hinanap si sendoh. lumabas. Hindi pa siya nagiisip kung nasan si Sendoh, nakita na niya kagad to na nakatayo sa may dulo ng isang malayong kanto. Ang galing galing! Malayo talaga pero nakita na niya. Ang sya. Ibang kalse dahil naka slow motion pa siya sa pagtakbo papunta kay Sendoh. Habang tumatakbo si Rukawa e, mabagal biglang bumili ng ice cream si Sendoh, anlamig daw kasi, para may harmony!

"strawberry nga poh, huhuhu ang hinhin naman ni Sendoh!! haha yung tig lima, huhu."

at yon, strawberry flavor ang binili niya. 'dirty ice cream.'

'ay. kaya pala may putik-putik pa sa kappa… dirty… reuse na, ganun pala…now I know…'

sa tagal ba naman ni Rukawa napansin niyang hindi na niya nasisilayan ang anyo ni Sendoh. Lampas na pala siya. Napasarap ang tkbo niya. At binalikan niya na lang si Sendoh na ngayon ay tapos ng kumakain ng na rin siya ng gatas sa labi…pero umuulan pa rin non, di nga lang nabasa yung ice cream kase may forcefield, may shield.

*SFX*… *mellow yung background* *mabagal* *slow*

*slow*

"Sendoh…"

Lapit kay Rukawa. lapit kay Sendoh. Bale naglapitan sila.

Kodakan moment… titigan… *Longing* ba sila sa isa't-sa…… *patak-patak ng ulan* haha, duybads!

"ssshh… Rukawa di mo na kailangang magpaliwanag, naintindihan ko…" habang nilagay ni send0h ang kanyang daliri sa mapulang kissable lips na labi ni Rukawa. mapushaw na mapushaw na ang kanilang mga kutis, biglang… may sumira ng moment. Masasagasaan na ng rumaragsang biseklata si rukawa. Isang Mountain bike, na mukang may high capacitor at voltage na nakatago sa compartment nito. Pero tinulak ni Sendoh si Rukawa palayo at siya ang nabangga nito.

jolojgs+jologs+jologs

at natumbang para estatwa si sendoh at nauwing duguan. Hindi alam ni rukawa ang gagawin, kaya napasigaw na lang siya sa sobrang gulat at pagkabigla.

"SOS!!!!!"

habang nagpapanic sya, tumakas naman ang nagmamaneho ng nasabing bike. Naghit and run siya!!! At namalayan niya rin yon, kaso huli na ang lahat, nakatakas na yung maysala. Ang hirap sa mga bike pag nakabangga, walang plate number, hindi mo makakasuhan, puro hit and pedal!

"kakainis naman yon!!!! Huhuhu… sendoh… pano ka na!!!?? SOS!!! "

the end

*clap clap clap clap clap*

/ang korni ko./

buti naicp q pa un.

"BOOM!!!!"

"ouchhhh…."

At naggising na lang siya mula sa kanyang masalimuot na bangungot. Hingal na hingal rin isya dahil sa makabagbag damdaming tagpo non.

Isa palang flower vase ang nahulog mula sa langit kay Rukawa. nadali yata yon ni dodi, ang childhood friend ni Rukawang daga. Hanggna ngayon concern pa rin siya kay Rukawa kaay tuwing late na ito, naghuhulog na lang ito ng kung ano ano at pinapalipad sa muka ni Rukawa.

Umuulan pa rin. At parang nakakalungkot na nakakatuwa pag may ambon. Malakas na ambon.

"haaay…nong oras na kaya…" sabay tingin sa wall clock..

"huh???!! Ano, 11:30 NA? kahit 11:34 na ambilis naman non!!!! Kanina six palang ah. Siguro may daya tong relo… kainis naman…"

napasarap kasi ang tulog niya. Wala namang masamang tulog, at kahit na may bangungot, masarap pa rin.

Naghanda na siya papunta sa skool niya, ang Taguig science high school. Genetic na school, di branded. Heh. Sa totoo lang, tamad na tamad na si rukawang pumasok don. ako rin! napipilitan na nga lang siyang pumasok ako rin ulit! para sa mga magulang niya at sa basketbol. Madalas na kasi ang laro ngayon.

Pumasok na ng locker room si Rukawa. lunch na ng nakarating siya, kaya mejo maggulo yung room. Naktia niya, mey nilalanggam sa may lamesa ng kwarto. Box… 'curly tops'… pagbukas niya biglang nagsalabasan ang mga maliliit na red kumander.

Napasweat drop na lang si Rukawa. kala niya nga alang laman, pero meron pa pala. May dalawa pang curly tops sa loob non.

"oy, Rukawa!!"

at nakipagappear pa ito sa kanya…sinuntok niya lang ito sa kamay.

"hn"

"uy, pasalubong nga pala yan ni coach, galing siya sa ano, sa malayo, buti na lang may natira para nga pala sa inyo yan nis sendoh. akala ko nga ubops na eh."

"akala ko rin nga eh."

"Di pa nga siya nakakarating e, siguro may kalokohan na naman yon…pakibigay na lang ah? o nga pala, tigisa kayo jan ah,… sige babbayu!

*sweatdrop*

'ano raw. Tigisa kami dito? Kelangan talaga sinasabi pa yon? tsk.. nagtira pa sila…'

at hndi niya namalayang sa sobrang irita niya ay nakain niya na pareho yung mga chocleyt.

"ayyy!!! Bat ko kinain?! Wet lang, ibabalik ko…" yuck.

At biglang pumasok sa eksena si Sendoh.

*deadma*

"oi…"

*dedma*

*deadma ulit*

*deadme*…?

'kinaumuhian kita Rukawa!'

STRIKE 1.

hehe. Ganon? Kamusta naman yon?

/NCC na./

+cliffhanger!!!+hehe+

ang saya saya! Mejo full moon pala talga ngayon!

Natapos:araw na nagstay si sam!

Posted: ngayon. Sori mejo late na talaga to, march na eh!!! Ahaha! 

\\\TBC….////

pasabe: Belated happy v-day at b-day kay Sendoh! dedicated talaga to kay Sendoh, kaso hindi. Lol. Oi, euan ko talaga dapat gawin para magstay si s am, pero ewan ko lang, sa totoo lang kunwari gusto ko siyang magstay pero totoo. Dahil nga sa kanya kaya to naging cliff hanger. Nawa mag review kayo, paalam nio naman poh na may hindi sinasadyang nakabasa ng napakawalang kwentang fic na to. Di poh ko kailangan ng compliment, kelangan ko pera!!! In case lang-lol… pustahan wala na tong kasunod na chap. Lolz. Pangako, next chap, mas pangit, joke, aayusin ko nah. ϋ be positive guys!!! Once again, once more, Malapit na po ang katapusan ng mundo kaya, magbago na tau 'cheers!' Tom jones na ko! Ciao! Brown out mamayang gabi promise! Pray!! Kopangshinikweyoh!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kabanta Sais: Winasak!**

Siryoso na tong chapter.

Malapit na poh ang SenRu day. Tama!

"Huh? anong nangyari don? Ba't di namamansin?... parang kahapon lamang,,,hmmp" nagdidiliryo si Sendoh.

'Tsk. Ganon na lan yon? Pagkatapos akong mapahiya, parang wala lang? Patay malisya pa sya! Hayaan mo na nga yon! Nagtutunog bakla ka na ka na lang. Kala naman nya iisipin ko sia! Hmf!

O hindi hindi hindi!! Gala ka talaga!! Ba't pati sa ulo ko nandon ka? Pano ka nagkasya?!!!

"hmm.. pwede....hehe.."

naiihi na si Sendoh kaya uminom sya ng tubig. Ganun talaga sya, baliktad, para pumunta sa water fountain sa may hallway. At pagkatapos nagsulputan ang mga kababaihan at binabae para lasapin ang tubig na minsang nadampi sa mga malambot na bibig ni Haring Akira.

Pagkatapos bumalik sa room. Naguusap na ung mga kaklase nya tungkol sa natapos na exam sa Geometry. Nagtanungan.

"MAmatay na highest sa geom!!!" sigaw ni Kosh.

"Edi mamamatay na pala 'ko?" sabay halakhak si Sendoh.

"OLOL!!!" sigaw ng mga katropa nya. Kinilig naman ang mga babae.

"Shocks ang guapo talaga ni Sendoh."

At narinig yung ni Koshino.

"Ina moh Sendoh!Sana nga mamatay kana!!!!"

"baka madaming magsuicide..madami-dami rin ang masasawi sa pagibig pagnagkataon hehe"

"Wag ka ngang mayaman at mayabang!" sabay gulo sa matinik na buhok ni Sendoh.

"At matalino pa!" dagdag niya habang sinasakal na siya ng bespren nya.

Di na nakapagpigil si Koshino kay Sendoh. Di lang eyebags ang malaki kay Sendoh, pati ulo.

"HAHA! Kosh! Lumalaki na ugat moh sa ulo!" takbo.

"SeNDOH! kaw talaga!!" at habol kay Sendoh

Nagtatakbo si Sendoh patalikod kaya bigla nalang syang…

"BOOM!"

"BLOG" at napabagsak SILA sa saheg. Alam na.

'Ouch.'

"Sori……*at napatingin sa nabangga…nagulat* ….Kae— Rukawa pala… "

Tulog pala si Rukawa. Nagsi-sleep walking na naman sya ayan tuloy, nabangga sila, kahit kasalanan ni sEndoh.

Napatitig naman si Sendoh sa anghel na bumaba sa lupa. Nang matagal. Nang masinsinan. Nang…

Nang bigla na lang nagnosebleed ang guapong guapong si Rukawa na nakahilata sa saheg. Nagpanic tuloy si Sendoh at binuhat nya papuntang clinic at iniwan ang mga gamit ni Rukawa sa alley. Bride's carry pah. Wah.

At nakita na lang ito ni Kosh, wala na syang nagawa kundi mapatawa sa nakita nya. Anlupet kasi. Ambagal nya pala tumakbo huli na sya.

Hiniga na ni Sen si Ru sa kama /uyyy/ at chineck up xa ng nurse at pinahiran ang ilong. Tuloy tuloy pa rin ung nosebleed ni Rukawa.

"Hindi mo man lang nilagyang ng panyo yung ilong nya iho, punong-puno na ng dugo oh, pati ikaw may dugo na rin." Habang nagfe-first aid.

"ah ganun ba! Aheh, di ko kasi yun naisip…heh…sori po"

"buti na lang dinala mu kagad sya"

"o yan. Hinatayin na lang natin syang magisin. Aalis n koh me gagawin pa ko eh, ha pogi"

" a opo"

Napatango na lang si Sendoh. di nya alam kung dun sa aalis na si ate nurse o kung dun sa pogi sya. Pero mas maganda ata yung una…haha..Edi silang dalawa na lang dun sa mejo maliit na mejo malamig.

Natawa na naman si Sendoh. at napatitig. At napalunok…

Nararamdaman na nya ang sakit na makirot na mahapdi sa puso nya. Nalungkot tuloy ang mga asul na mata nya na nagniningning kanina…Nakatayo pa rin sya hanggang ngayon.

"Sendoh, mukha kang ewan" at tumawa bigla si Hiroaki. Nagulat si Sedoh din nya kasi napansin na may tau palang dumating.

"HAHA Sendoh gulat ka noh? Nagpapantasya ka na naman di mo napansin may tao na dito e kung ibang tao nakakita sau iisipin bakla ka."

"Tao ka pala." Hirit ni Sendoh.

"AKIRA!!!" naiinis na si Koshino pero natatawa pa siya sa sinabi ni Sendoh.

"WAHAHAHAHA!!! Anu ka ngayon?! Hahahaha! Tabla ka na naman!"

"Gagi!!!" 'Sendoh astig, nakakatawa ka pa ngayon, lakas muh pang mangasar ganyan ka nga'

"WAHAHA" tawa pa rin

"Nakakaawa ka Sendoh" seryoso na si Kosh

"Asus , wag mong ibahin usapan tol!" tawa

Natatawa na ulit tuloy si Kosh. At kinuyog si Sendoh. Nang makabawe..

"Jan ka na nga, lam ko namang nakaka-abala ako sayo, baka may plano ka pa jan"

"Hah? Saan?"

"Diyan"

"Sann?"

"Jan sa kinahuhumalingan muh."

"Nung pinagsasabe moh?"

"Kala mo di ko alam aki, bestfrend mo ko, syempre aam ko, para san pa't naging magbestfriend tayo. Kung di nga si Rukawa aakalain kong may gusto ka saekn eh." At napatwa sya hanggang sa..

"Utot moh!"

"PRRTT!"

hindi na napigilan ni Sendohng mapahagulgol sa tawa sa tunog at amoy ng tirgas na pinasabog ni Kosh.

"Saktong saktong ah! Ambantut mo talaga! Di ka man lang nahiya! Hanggang dito ba naman umuutot ka? Iba ka talaga Kosh, anlupet ng pastime moh! WAHAHAHA!"

"Oi, wag ka ngang maingay! Baka may makarinig sayo! Magising pa si Rukawa moh!"

"Kung magigising si Rukawa di yon dahil sa ingay ko, dahil yon sa utot moh! WAHAHA!!! AZTIG!"

"OYOYOYOY! Tumigil ka na nga!"

At napagalaw si Rukawa. Nagigising na nga sila sa may labas ng kurtina.

"Ayan tuloy nagising si Rukawa"

"Oo nga. Sinabe na yan ng writer eh"

"u nga."

"hay."

"anu bang ginagawa mo, ba't ka nagtago?"

"kaw rin naman ah, bat ka nagtsgo?"

"ahehehe. Ewan."

"ayoko ngang magpakita,nagkatampuhan kasi kami ni Rukawa eh" at tumawa sa sinabe nya "baka isipin nya pa…"

"anu? Hinahabol mo sya? Ediba totoo naman, kaya ka nga andito eh"

"…..e——wan.." sabay tungo sa saheg na para bang emo..

"heh. O sige, jan a na muna, aalis na ko, alam mo naman, mau BABAEng naghihintay saken, lunch na eh" at ginulo ang buhok ni sen sa taas na lagi nyang ginagawa

"OO na alam kong BABAE yon, gagi,.."

"SAsabay ka ba?.."

"Di na, mauna na KAYO, di pa ko gutom"

napasandal na si Sendoh sa dingding

"gutom ka kaya! gutom ka sa pagibig! Wahaha! " napatigil sa pagtawa si kosh nang makita nya ang nakakaawang muka ni Sendoh. minsan nya lang makita si sendong ganto, at yun ay pagtalo sila sa laban. Ngayon, talo nga si Sendoh, sa puso naman.

"O, dito ka nalang ba Sendoh, magtatago ka na lang dito?"

Tumango si Sendoh. at mas naawa si kosh. Pero biglang ngumiti si Sendoh.

"cge, maya na lang ah"

"uh" nagbabye na sya

Napababa si Sendoh mula sa kanyang pagkakasandal. Hardcore emo na ngayon.

Alam ni Sendoh ang ibig sabihin ni Hiroaki kanina…"Dito ka nalang ba, magtatago ka na lang dito?"

"tagos"

yup. Tagos na tagos ang sinabi nya.

'Magtatago na lang ba ko dito?....di kasi ganun lang yon eh..ddi yon ganun kadali…..hindi ko pa kaya… isa pa magkaibigan din kami ni Rukawa, ayokong mawala yon. Di ko naman kayang i-sacrifice yung gusto sa pinagsamahan namin ni Rukawa..'

Oo nga, kilalang kilala na nga talaga sya ng bestfrend nya. Tama na naman si Kosh.

'panu na? anu ng gagawin ko? Magtago na lang kaya talaga ako..hehe.'

Sa pagiisip nakatulog na si Sendoh don.

Uwian na sa buong campus…

Nakita si Rukawa ng nurse ng sumilip sya sa clinic kasi aayusin nya ng yn, pauwi na kasi sya eh.

"pambihira, hindi ka pa rin nagigising..uwian na ah"

"iho gising na"

"ayaw"

"gising na"

"ayaw"

"gising na!!!!"

"aya—"

dumilat ni si Rukawa nag dominatrix na si manang ate, yinuyugyog pa naman si Rukawa, anlupet pa naman ng panaginip nya. Ang gnda nga kasi ng panaginip nya eh.

"iho, uwian no na, umuwi kana, ila-lock ko na tong clinic"

"hm." Tumango na lang sya at umalis.

Naglakad na papunta si Rukawa sa kanyang minamahal na bike at pumedal pauwi.

Di man lang sya nagtanong. Anlakas kasi ng hangover nya sa panaginip nya. Parang ngang bangungot na yon eh.

Sinara na ang ilaw. Nagsialisan na ang mga tao sa skul. Wala na ring guard. Nakalock na lahat… lahat pati ang klinika ng hindi nila alam….

Nakauwi na si Rukawa at dun na humilata.

Nakauwi na rin Si Koshino, nakauwi sa ibang bahay. Nakaka-ilang tawag na nga siya kay Sendoh di naman sya sinasagot.

Nasa bahay sya ng klasm8 nila,birthdayan kasi dun, di nya pa man din nakita si Sendoh kanina, di nya na hinanap kasi mahirap hanapin si sendoh. Iniwan nya nga lang gamit niya sa skul kc me pasok naman bukas, gagabihin pa sya, edi kelangan nyang pumuslit sa bahay nila, mahirap na pag may gamit, di nya tuloy alam kung umuwi na si Sendoh at humaharurot na ng iyak.

'o baka naman ayaw magpaistorbo ni Sendoh ngayon? Hay…mya na lang ulet.'

Ang di niya, nila alam at walang nakaka-alam may namumuga sa klinika nila ngayon, na mahimbang ang pagkakatulog at naghihintay na lang magpagising. Sabi nga daw nila me moomoo daw sa klinik lalo na sa gabi.

"hindi kasi ako tulad mu na basta babae pinapatulan kahit mukhang Chihuahua"

"ang sakit mo namang magsalita…" 'kung alam mu lang'

"hn."

"o baka naman bading ka" 'advantage din naman yon sakin eh. Heh'

"???eh???" muntik na mapamura si Rukawa pero hindi pwede kase may repotasyon syang pinoprotektahan na pinoprotektahan ng writer.

"hah, joke. Namumula ka na tuloy"

"hn." 'akira, olol'

"ako nga bading eh"

tingin sir ru kay sen. Naiinis na nagagalit na nandidiri na natatawa na walang reaksyon. Whoa. Hirap i-express non.

"BWAHAHAHA, ang ganda ng ichura moh Rukawa! PRICELESS!!!wahahaha" ' kahit na masakit'

'Rukawa? akala ko ba Kaede na?...Hn. anu naman, edi Rukawa. paki ko. Hn'

"Jan ka na nga." At umalis…

Joke. Imposible. Hindi yun sinabi ni Rukawa, imagination moh lang yun, didapat ganun, hindi ganun si Rukawa kayang ang ginawa ni Rukawa—:

"hn" at nagwalk out. Iniwan nya na naman si Sendoh. at si Sendoh, naiwan na naman. Ni Rukawa.

'sige rukawa iwan mo na naman ako. Parang nasasanay na ko. Masasanay din ako. Magsasawa rin ako…pero…'

"Bukas, alas quarto" 'bigla ko na lang yon nasabi, di ko na lang napigilan, pagnagsasalita pa naman ako malakas, ….hayyy, sige , lagi na lang ganito, pero lagi na lang kitang iintayin, wala na kase, last resort ko na lang to… siguro nga magsasawa din ako,….. pero sa ngayon, ganto muna , hihintayin ko na lang yon, siguro naman alam nya na ibig sabihin ng sinabi ko+ '

At biglang humagupit ang matinding ulan at bumagyo.

'tsk. Is ka pa. umuulan na naman, parang nananadja ah. Tsk. '

sumabay ang hampas ng ulan sa agos ng luha ni Sendoh. hindi na sya nilalamig. Hindi nya na narirrinig ang lakas ng ulan. Siguro nabingi na sya. Siguro nga. Hidi pa rin sya tumatayo mula sa pagkakaupo nya. Mabigat daw. Mabigat ang pakiramdam. Sa loob, sa labas. Parang ngang ngayon na mismo, nagsasawa na sya. Pagod na si Sendoh. sobrang sakit na.

'one last cry. Pagkatpos nito, ayoko na. siguro nga di na kita mahihintay'

At umalis na Sendoh. isa lang naman ang gusto nya, pero parang naisip nya masyadong imposible. Sya na gngayon ang naglalakad sa boulevard of broken dreams. Halos na lahat na sa kanya pero incomparable parin tong bagay na to.

"oi Sendoh, okay ka lang?"

"o naman, hehe, ako pah"

"parang nabusted ka kasi jan eh, nasabi mo na ba?"

"ung ano?"

"anu pa ba, edi ung ano"

"ung ano?...ah…ung ano….hehe..wala un.."

"anu bayan…kaya ka nga nagkakaganyan dahil dun tapos wala un?"

"wala un..wala NA un….anu lang un…"

"anu ka jan! ang sabihin mo di mo lang matanggap na meron palang bagay na hindi mo makukuha…umpisa pa lang naman alam mu na un eh…"

"na anu?"

"anu pa, edi ung anu! Hehe. ang gulo di na makarelate ung reader naten…"

"unga..ung anu ba kc un?"

"xempre, na anu,…nawawalan kana nang pagasa nuh?"

"hehe. halata ba? Lol. Di ah….ba't naman ako mawawalan ng pagasa qng kahit kelan di ako nagkaron…"

"whoa, akira may sense yun ah!!! Wasak! May sense ung sinabi mo, akira , dakila ka talaga… anu ba ung sabi ni Nora, MAY MILAGRO!!!"

"gagsti, MAY HIMALA un!"

/haha, parehong mali…/

"edi may himala…pewo parang blessing in disguise din un noh… nagkakasense ka na Sendoh.. anlupett ng pasok ng linya moh kanina eh..'panu naman ako mawawalan ng pagasa kung kahit kelan di ako nagkaron'… Wahahaha Sendoh bute naman alam mu waha"

"iba ka talaga kosh, isa kang tunay na kaibigan…"

"ediba ganun ang mga tunay na magkaibigan honest sa isa't-isa.."

"kosh…"

"anu?"

"hiro.."

"anu naman ba?"

"muka ka palang kabayo"

"oo na….anu—-?"

"hehe, "

" HAHA, nakakatwa, korni mo akira"

"tagal ko na rin ung napansin nahirapan lang akong aminin un sayu,bka ka kc maoffend eh.. tutal inopen mu ung topic, waha, naisipan ko na ring i-open, para fair..inopen mo mind ko, dapat i-open ko din mind moh"

"oh talaga?..*nainis na napangiti* Whatever"

"wahahaaha you're such a loser yaya!!!!! Ambaduy mo tol!" *cross finger*

"Gagi!"

"Haha! Whatever?!! Siguro Gutom ka na naman kabayo, ayan oh, andaming damu jan, nagpapagutom ka pa! wag ka na kasing mahiya!! Wahaha! Xado kang choosy! Anu ba gusto mong flavor? Lemon grass?..o i2 oh…"

"hindi nga ako kabayo sabi eh!"

"ay…kinakahiya mo pa ang lahi mo ediba dapat proud ka! Imported ka pa naman galing Baguio!"

"iba kaya probinsya ko!!!"

"kunwari ka pa, ediba sa Baguio madaming nagho-horse back riding? ANdami nyo nga dun eh! Wahaha! " *sabay bunot ng damo*

"o kumain kana! Wala namang makakita sayo dito, tayu-tayu lang, o baka naman gusto mo pang himayin ko to para sayo… magtransform kana kasi!" *at nagme-make sound si Sendoh na tunog kabayo*

Natatawa na lang si hiroaki, wala kasi syang mapanabla kay Sendoh, sobrang lakas nya pa naman mang-asar, pagnagsimula sya, wala ng hintuan yon.

"Ga0*!"

at nagsimula na naman silang magkasakitan. Mga Pilipino kasi natutuwa pag nagkakasakitan eh. Masaya naman kasi talaga.

"o tara na nga kosh, tutal ayaw mo ring kumain, punta na lang tayo sa perya"

"bat pa?"

"magpakasaya tayo! Andaming rides dun—-"

"Wag na, malayo" 'akala mo ah, barado ka ngayon'

"Problema ba yun edi sasakay ako sayo mabilis ka naman tumakbo eh! Wahaha!"

";llpp" nanggagalaite na si Hiroaki.

"Kaso nga lang baka tayo matraffic, baka ka kc pagkaguluhan sa daan eh!"

"Magisa ka" *walkout to the max*

"Hindi kaba sasama ? edi dim u na makikita yung mga kamaganak mo sa carousel! "

"…..*walk out*…"

"sayang naman…tsktsk" *pero tawa parin ng tawa*

Namumula na si Koshino. Akala pa naman nya nakahirit na sya di pa rin pala.

'Anu ba tong si Sendoh, sya na nga ung may problema sya pa yung ganyan. '

at inakbayan sya ni Sendoh mula salikod nya.

"Pre, sori nah, wahaaha *napatigil sa pagtawa* Peace! !" sabay peace sign.

"—"

"Galit ka ba?!"

"Hindi"

"ebat parang ayawmong nandito ako?"

"ayoko nga"

"hala..kosh" sabay sundot sa mga taba ni kosh sa tyan

"ayan ka na naman, mangaasar ka na naman"

"sori na…di na mauulit…ayaw moh palang inaasar kang KABAYO"

"at kinapitalized pa sila ah…"

"hehe…."

"heh ka jan"

"anu na?"

"anung anu na?"

"yan ka na naman…yung sa perya, tara na"

MAsamang tingin.

"hindi na asar un, totoo na to..gusto kong magperya, anu sama ka?"

"hm…"

"ayawmuh? Cge ako na lang tutal may ticket pa naman ako ng ride all you can"


End file.
